El dolor más doloroso
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Esa sensación de que cerca de ese "lugar", les esperaba algo, algo hermoso, sentía que tenía que marcharse, nadie tendría que decírselo, ella lo sabía sin más.


_El dolor_

_ Más _

_Doloroso,_

_ Es el dolor _

_Del _

_Alma._

_..._

-¡Expeledor!-Pronuncio, viendo como el encapuchado mortifago salía despedido hacia atrás.

Dora con el pelo rojo, a causa de la furia y el esfuerzo en la batalla, observo como el mortifago daba contra la pared y se golpeaba fuertemente, descubriéndose el rostro al caer la mascara.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Pronuncio una voz no muy lejos de ella.

Dora Lupin se dio la vuelta, el hechizo salio despedido de la varita de su dueño, pero nunca la alcanzo.

-¡PROTEGO!-Un potente escudo, la había salvado de la muerte.

Se giro, su marido Remus, con una fuerza de voz increíble, había creado un hechizo protector, que hizo rebotar al hechizo en el propio mortifago que la había lanzado.

-Gracias cariño.-Le sonrió de medio lado.

Remus le cogió brevemente la mano.

-¡Que enternecedor!-Una desagradable voz irónica los hizo voltearse.

Antonin Dolohov, sin mascara y varita en mano, preparado para la lucha.

-¡Crucio!-Pronuncio Dolohov.

-¡Desmaius!

Remus y Dora, lanzaban hechizos mientras esquivaban los que les lanzaba el mortifago.

Un certero hechizo aturdidor por parte de Remus, lo hizo salir volando para atrás.

Minerva Mcgonagall, se había acercado luchaba con un mortifago al que finalmente hizo caer.

Luces, estallidos, gritos y derrumbamientos, eso siempre ocurría en las guerras. Pero sobretodo, muerte, tragedia y desgracia.

De repente una pared exploto soltando pedazos de roca por todas partes.

Remus la empujo con fuerza ambos callearon un muro de rocas anteriormente derruidas.

Una piedra le rajo la mejilla, otra de las del suelo se le clavo en el costado, noto un lado de la cabeza caliente así que supuso que sangraría también por ahí.

Miro a su marido se había golpeado la cabeza con la pared y una herida le humedecía en un lateral.

-¡Remus!-Soltó agitándolo.

-Tranquila...estoy,-Hizo ademán de levantarse.-no estoy.

-Te has dado un buen golpe,-Le susurro.-espera lo curare.

Paso la varita por la herida susurrando un hechizo de curación. La herida dejo de sangrar tanto.

-Gracias.-Dijo levantándose lentamente.-Bien vamos, a estoy bien.

Dora lo cogió de la mano antes de salir de la pared de escombros y lo beso. Se besaron rápidamente para salir separados con la varita en alto.

Dora derrumbo a un mortifago que pretendía herirla.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido y desconcertante, también muy confuso.

Dolohov salio de alguna parte antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, apunto con su varita a Remus Lupin, para después ver el rostro de sorpresa de Remus, como si no comprendiera lo que había ocurrido, callo hacía atrás, Dolohov se marcho de allí lanzado hechizos.

-¡NOOOOO!-El grito de Dora Lupin, al ver a su marido caer hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Se tiro encima del cuerpo de su esposo, de su amado lobo, de su querido.

Dejo la varita a su lado. Pego su cara al pecho de Remus ya no podía oír, su pausada respiración, ni el tranquilizador latir de su corazón, se había marchado.

Sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón y las entrañas y se la pisaban en el suelo.

Sin compasión. Sin nada. Solo dolor, dolor en el alma.

Las lagrimas y los sollozos, solo eso.

-Llorando por tu asquerosa bestia.-Una voz, una voz conocida y malvada.

Su tía Bellatrix Lestreange, estaba delante suya, algo alejada y le apuntaba con la varita.

Se levanto rápidamente, pero aun así su malvada tía fue mas rápida.

Vio un destello de luz verde y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

_Se sintió ligera por primera vez, no se sentía viva pero tampoco sentía dolor, y algo mucho mas extraño no sentía miedo, nada en absoluto._

Una figura brillante se le acercaba_ .__Remus Lupin, pero ya no era como siempre, su rostro estaba intacto, no había cicatrices, parecía mas joven, pero no podría asegurarlo porque allí donde se encontraban, no parecían existir cosas, como la edad o el tiempo._

_-¿Remus?, estamos muertos._

_No pregunto sabía sentía que ya no estaban vivos._

_-Desde luego ya no estamos vivos._

_-¿Que pasara? ¿Y Teddy que será de él?_

_-Estará bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos._

_Se tenían que ir, se preguntaba a donde._

_-Debemos irnos al lugar donde debemos estar._

_Le respondió la pregunta como si le escuchara el pensamiento, pero estando muerte ya no podía tener pensamiento, no tenia cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba en algún lugar de Hogwarts._

_-¿Que lugar es ese?_

_Preguntó._

_-No lo se nadie lo sabe, hasta que esta allí, pero, ¿sientes eso?_

_-¿Que...? espera, si..._

_Esa sensación de que cerca de ese "lugar", les esperaba algo, algo hermoso, sentía que tenía que marcharse, nadie tendría que decírselo, ella lo sabía sin más. _

_-Dame la mano._

_Dora cogió la brillante mano que le ofrecía el._

_-¿Preparada?_

_Dora asintió._

_Ambos, cogidos de la mano caminaron, por ese túnel blanco._

_En su final estaban un montón de rostros conocidos._

_Su padre, Ojo loco, y muchos más les sonreían con alegría y les llamaban._

_No sintió temor alguno por lo desconocido que le esperaba en aquel lugar._

_Porque al fin y al cabo que temen los humanos de la muerte, si no a lo desconocido de ella._


End file.
